harmonyandmelodyfandomcom-20200216-history
One Day More (Song)
One Day More was sung by Singsational and Harmony in the eleventh episode of the series, One Day More, after the dress rehearsal for the school musical, Les Misérables. Lyrics Dakota: One day more! Another day, another destiny. This never-ending road to Calvary; These men who seem to know my crime Will surely come a second time. One day more! Grant: I did not live until today. How can I live when we are parted? Dakota: One day more. Grant and Lily: Tomorrow you'll be worlds away And yet with you, my world has started! Harmony: One more day all on my own. Grant and Lily: Will we ever meet again? Harmony: One more day with him not caring. Grant and Lily: I was born to be with you. Harmony: What a life I might have known. Grant and Lily: And I swear I will be true! Harmony: But he never saw me there! Bailey: One more day before the storm! Grant: Do I follow where she goes? Bailey: At the barricades of freedom. Grant: Shall I join my brothers there? Bailey: When our ranks begin to form Grant: Do I stay; and do I dare? Bailey: Will you take your place with me? All: The time is now, the day is here! Dakota: One day more! Bradley: One more day to revolution, We will nip it in the bud! I will join these little schoolboys They will wet themselves with blood! Dakota: One day more! Holli and Harmony: Watch 'em run amuck, Catch 'em as they fall, Never know your luck When there's a free for all, Here a little `dip' There a little `touch' Most of them are goners So they won't miss much! All: One day to a new beginning Raise the flag of freedom high! Every man will be a king Every man will be a king There's a new world for the winning There's a new world to be won Do you hear the people sing? Grant: My place is here, I fight with you! Dakota: One day more! Grant and Lily: I did not live until today. Trish: One more day all on my own! Grant and Lily: How can I live when we are parted? Bradley (overlapping): I will join these people's heros I will follow where they go I will learn their little Secrets, I will know the things they know. Dakota: One day more! Grant and Lily: Tomorrow you'll be worlds away Harmony: What a life I might have known! Grant and Lily: And yet with you my world has started Bradley (overlapping): One more day to revolution We will nip it in the bud We'll be ready for these Schoolboys Holli and Harmony (overlapping): Watch 'em run amok Catch 'em as they fall Never know your luck When there's a free-for-all! Dakota: Tomorrow we'll be far away, Tomorrow is the judgement day All: Tomorrow we'll discover What our God in Heaven has in store! One more dawn One more day One day more! Category:Songs by Bailey Category:Songs by Bradley Category:Songs by Dakota Category:Songs by Grant Category:Songs by Harmony Category:Songs by Holli Category:Songs by Lily Category:Songs by Singsational